


Once in a while

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, because convention exists to be broken lol, betas have heat now, ooo boy the feared tagh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: whoever matt beta anon was here's your req a year late (sorry)





	Once in a while

Matt was looking out from the dining room table at the thermostat on the hall wall. Broken.

It was easy to see it was broken by the dark screen with a minute crack in it. He could also tell by the trickle of sweat that ran down the side of his face as his smooth complexion broke under the weight of it being close to ninety and dead middle of day. Even Ringo looks miserable as he slinks by under the table. Matt reaches down to give him a stroke as he goes.

He groaned and put his face down onto the table which was at least notably cooler than the rest of the house. He shrugs off his shirt and folds it nicely before setting it on the table and going back to laying on it. He sits like that for what must've been close to a half hour before he feels something odd with his stomach. It's the heat. It's got to be the heat.

He gets up and gets himself a soda, cracks it open and takes a swig. Then he presses the cool can to his face and presses himself down against the table again. He feels his stomach seize.

It's not the heat.

Matt feels a raw groundswell of panic within him and he struggles to push himself up from the table. A fat bead of sweat slips off him and lands on the table. Matt wipes his forehead to find it slick with sweat and the back of his hand now too.

He is trying to slow down and calm his racing thoughts, trying not to blow this out into some out of control drama like his housemates tend to do. Matt has always prided himself in being the level-headed beta, the linchpin of the group when things hit the fan. But now he is beginning to see the immense biological burden of what his friends dealt with on the reg. And he maybe gets why betas find themselves being the natural diplomats. 

A cold shock runs down Matt's spine and he realizes if either Tom or Tord get a look at him he will never hear the end of it. Especially Tord. Hell knows the guy has some sort of massive inferiority complex and liked to get his kicks picking on anyone in their desolate moments. And Tom... well Tom would put in a dig here or there but he wouldn't mean anything by it. Still it would hurt Matt’s admittedly fragile pride and he seeks to avoid that kind of thing.

Matt shoves himself all the way up off the table to a shaky stand. The house is quiet and he can only hope that means everyone is out or at least Tord is.

He feels woozy and uncentered, even standing still he finds himself tipping one way then the other like a skyscraper with unsteady foundations.

He makes his way up the stairs nonetheless and at first he intends to just make a mad dash to the end of the hall and his room. But his eyes catch on a door slightly ajar. It's Edd’s. 

Matt can’t usually smell well but right now a scent is hitting him like a brick wall. It smells sweet and thick and heavy with a bit of spice to it. As he draws closer to the door he finds the scent getting stronger.

"Do you always smell like this?" Matt asked as he peaked his head in through the door.

Edd was at his desk apparently drawing.

"It's like a hundred degrees out, give me a break," Edd groaned as he spun his chair towards Matt. "Hey you alright? You don't look so good."

"Can I come in?" Matt said and he was trying to keep his tone measured but his brain kept feeling like it was trying to power down and he desperately wanted to keep it on.

Edd nods and Matt slides himself in the rest of the way. He shuts the door behind him and then all but plasters himself against it.

“Seriously, you okay? You having a heat stroke or something?” Edd said, brow knitting together in concern. He comes closer and presses his hand against Matt’s forehead and Matt jumps at the contact. Edd’s hand feels cool and a voice in the back of his head dimly says that probably isn’t a good thing but nothing about this situation or Matt’s body feels very good right now so he shrugs it off.

“Edd, I think I am in heat,” Matt says because the way his stomach is churning he really doesn’t have time to be coy about this.

Edd blinks at him dumbfounded, “You’re a beta.”

“Thanks for noticing,” Matt says and grits his teeth as his stomach seizes again.

“Betas don’t have heats,” Edd says.

“Some do, look Edd can we have the biology talk after? This is really starting to hurt” Matt whines.

“Alright, I got it,” Edd says. He’s seen Matt naked enough times that it should be blasé by now but to be honest he has never seen him this worked up. His face has an attractive soft flush to it and it’s spread all the way down to his chest, standing stark against his pale skin.

Edd feels a bit of heat building himself. He offers his hand to Matt.

“Alright, how do you want this?” Edd says as he pulls Matt to his feet. Matt stands and wobbles a bit back and forth and Edd reaches out a hand to steady him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Edd asks, “You sure you are feeling alright?”

“I am, ugh, I am good,” Matt says. “Can we just, can you just lay me on my back and do it like that.”

Matt can feel that sensation again. The one of his brain going to jelly as he is on his back and he can feel the heat and weight of Edd above him. It’s nice, it makes him feel safe and protected and loved. Matt’s brain falters on the last word. It seems a bit strong, but-

He looks up at Edd a dazed smile coming across his face. Edd smiles back softly in return. His heart flutters because it’s a bit too much too fast, his head feels funny and he wishes he could think straight.

But he knows regardless of how he feels Edd will be careful and gentle and kind with him. So Matt finds himself relaxing into the bedspread as Edd looks at him.

“Mind if I start?” Edd asks.

“Yeah,” is Matt’s only response. Edd unbuttons his pants and slips them off his long lithe legs and then reaches to pull down Matt’s underwear. He pulls them down around his ankles and up and off. Wow. Much less of a hassle and with much less fanfare than Tom. There’s no mess, Matt is just half hard and lightly panting.

Okay, this is manageable, way more manageable than usual. Edd finds himself sliding up on top of Matt and leaning next to his face, Matt turns and Edd finds his lips mashed against in a rather awkward kiss where their teeth clack a bit too many times for comfort. Edd winces a bit as Matt’s canine somehow catches his lip but reminds himself Matt isn’t exactly well present in the moment. 

Instead he shifts himself so that he is pinning Matt down, pressing his body up against his and his still clothed hips rest against Matt. Matt tries to wriggle a bit under him to get friction but Edd focuses his efforts on kissing him silly. He gets a better kiss this time, more lips, less teeth and it’s satisfactory enough that he goes back for more.

Matt stops writhing as he focuses on putting his effort into kissing back and after a bit Edd pulls back to catch his breath and Matt is laying against the pillow looking up at him with lively eyes.

“You’re way better at this than I anticipated,” Matt says, still a bit out of breath as is evident by the slight wheeze behind his words.

“This? I haven’t even started yet,” Edd says, and the way he says it is playfully cocky in a way that is endearing. He thinks that’s the real appeal to Edd vs Tord. Tord is the embodiment of insecurity is loud, confidence is silent. Whereas every time Edd boasts about himself it sounds like a joke at his own expense. Endearing.

Edd rests his chin on Matt’s chest and smiles, and the way his cheeks look, round and perfect has Matt dipping down to kiss him on the nose.

“You’re so cute,” Matt says and he wants to keep gushing about how wonderful Edd is when Edd kisses him silent and then pecks his chin then his Adam’s apple, then his chest and it’s just a trail all the way down to his navel.

“I think you’re the cute one,” Edd says and he pulls back to throw his shirt off over his shoulders and onto a heap on the floor. “I’m just the big dopey guy that got lucky enough to have you stumble into his life.”

Matt flushes and then covers his face with one hand leaning back into the pillows.

“Whaaaat? For someone supposedly so in love with himself you sure do get worked up over a compliment,” Edd teases.

“I know I am great trust me,” Matt says, putting a hand to his chest theatrically. “But hearing you say it is even better.”

Edd starts to unbutton his pants. “Alright, Mr. Ego calm down there.”

Matt’s face sobers up a little. “Seriously though Edd this is a hard thing for me to come an ask for help with this kind of thing, thanks for taking me seriously.”

Edd has his underpants half off and is rifling through his desk drawer for something, his full moon visible to Matt. He has a pretty cute butt Matt admits. He’s a little jealous in that arena.

Edd turns back to him with a bottle of lube. 

“We’re going to need this,” he smiles. “And of course I am going to take you seriously, I know when you of all people look out of sorts it’s bad. Tord and Tom are pretty open about their issues but I get that you take pride in being able to handle your own.”

Matt finds himself getting even more flustered at the genuine compliment. Edd doesn’t seem to notice as he snaps open the bottle and squeezes out some lube into his hand and starts to slick his fingers with it.

“I know it isn’t easy and I appreciate you trusting me enough to come to me with issues.”

Matt kinda feels like he could cry right now but he seriously doesn’t want to ruin the mood and his face gets blotchy when he gets upset like that so he holds things into himself.

“Hey,” Edd says, finger on his chin, eyes warm and mirthful. “I know you like to flaunt your appearance and all that, I’m just saying I’ve got a good look at the inside, and I love that too.”

Matt kind of lets out an awkward strangled sound, and goddamnit he would love if he didn’t get all emotionally constipated about this but he, he just can’t. It’s overwhelming. He doesn’t have the tools for this so all he can manage is.

“You’re too good at this.”

Edd smiles and wriggles his fingers at Matt.

“I know I’ve asked this like five times, but you seem more present right now than you have in the last ten so I am just going to reaffirm, you want this right, sans the heat bullshit and all?”

Matt nods. 

“Alright then.”

Edd sticks his first finger in and it is admittedly a bit weird and not painful, just kinda odd. Matt is used to being focused on everyone else’s emotions during sex. Who is being neglected who is getting to handsy, whether they’re enjoying themselves and all that jazz. It has been a while since it was just about him and his pleasure and he’s confronted with the fact that it’s been a while when Edd adds his second finger and he is hissing through his teeth.

“You good?” Edd asks, looking at him with raised eyebrows and a hint of concern.

“I am… ok. Can you slow down a bit?” Matt says and Edd adjusts accordingly. Edd scissors for a bit and tries adding a third and when there is no complaint he keeps going.

“Hey, you alright?” he murmurs to Matt as he notices the man under him spacing out.

Matt blinks a bit and looks at him smiling, “Yeah, I am good.”

“Alright,”

Edd positions himself and then pushes in. Matt has to call pause a few times because it really has been a while and even when Edd is all the way in he finds himself feeling bloated and uncomfortable.

“Alright, hugh, this hurts more than I remember,” Matt wheezes.

“Should I pull out?” Edd asks and his brow is knitting itself together with blatant worry and endless questions about Matt’s comfort level and Matt just holds up his hand in response.

“N-nah, go ahead, just slow.”

Edd starts and pushes himself in and out at a patient pace that couldn’t have been easy to master. He watches Matt’s expression ease off bit by bit and he reaches out to stroke Matt in time with his slowly pace. 

As Matt relaxes further and he hears soft sighs of contentment falling out his lips, Edd picks up the pace a bit in both areas. As he goes faster Matt’s sighs turn to soft moans which get progressively louder. 

Edd finds himself leaning closer and saying things in the same vein as before. He compliments just about every piece of Matt within his reach and field of view. From his freckles to his eyes to his delicate nose, to his hands.

He does all this as he works his way through Matt’s discomfort and indulges himself in the pride of his pleasure.

Then Matt seems to squirm a bit more under him, meeting his thrusts and moving his hips in time with the motion and his movements become more and more frantic until he is over the edge with a soft “Oh” coming out his lips in an almost comical manner as his orgasm hits him by surprise and he is through.

Matt cums and with it comes a weird sort of sensation of his consciousness precipitating back into a uniform whole. He sits up and lets the circulation adjust itself and he can feel his thoughts linking themselves back together as the blood seems to rush back up from his nether regions.

“Ugh, so that’s what that feels like,” he mutters to himself.

“What what feels like?” Edd asks, looking at him curiously.

“That whole… sudden clarity thing Tom has going on when he cums and just magically becomes lucid again,” Matt said. “It’s a bizarre feeling.”

“Huh,” Edd says and seems to ruminate on something for a bit. “I’m glad you two put up with Tord and I.”

Matt blinks at him in confusion, “I think I could say the same about Tom and Tord and I about you.”

Edd belly laughs, “Me? What? I like wrestling with Tord to put his ego in check and helping you and Tom out.”

Matt sighs, “I don’t know it feels like you’re always putting together everyone’s shit and playing mother hen.”

“Mother hen!” Edd laughs even harder at that, face going pink with the effort. “Now that’s rich. You assume way too much altruism on my part.”

Matt folds his arm and cocks his eyebrow at Edd, “You know I could say the same about you.”

“It’s agreed then, we’re both perfectly self-centered and madly in love,” Edd says and as he says so he leans in so he is almost nose to nose with Matt.

“Oh? Who said so?” Matt said, smile playing across his lips.

“I did,” said Edd and this absolutely rancidly smug look crawls across his face, “And I am top alpha so my word is law.”

“You dick,” Matt laughs, punching him lightly in the arm.

“Alpha dick to you, beta,” Edd growls but he can’t even finish without the growl twisting into a near (entirely testosterone fueled and supremely alpha) giggle.

Matt joins in and laughs with him. He opts to spend the rest of the day hanging with Edd in his room as the heat wave keeps rolling through. Somewhere around three the air conditioning kicks in and they here a victorious whoop from Tord.

Edd’s door bursts open as Tord comes in wrench held triumphantly in hand.

“Need to call an electrician my ass, look who got the AC back on all-“ Tord says before the lights in the house seemingly flicker out.

“Good job Tord you sure did do something,” Edd snorts as he lays back on his bed. Matt sits cross legged in front of him.

“Oh go to hell,” Tord glowers as he looks about ready to throw down his wrench.

“You throw that and dent my floor and I’ll have you replace the entire board,” Edd says without looking up.

Tord lowers the wrench and sniffs, noticing Matt for the first time.

“What’s beta boy doing in your room?” Tord said, jerking his thumb at Matt. Matt rolls his eyes at the nickname.

“He’s enjoying the coolest part of the house with the person who didn’t just turn off all the power,” Edd says.

“Whatever, watch me I’ll have it back on in no time,” Tord says, turning to go.

“You have till six before I call someone and add it to your rent,” Edd calls.

The power is back on a quarter to five. Matt was dozing lightly as he sees Edd’s fan start turning and feels the relieving blast of AC.

“Oh thank god,” he sighs.

“Guess that meat head is good for something,” Edd said as he gets up to go to his desk.

“Thanks for not… y’know, mentioning before while he was in the room,” Matt says.

“Basic human decency? No problem,” Edd says as he picks up his pencil and starts sketching.

Matt gets up and out around seven and on his way to his own room, clad in just his jeans he meets Tom.

“Hey, you doing good?” Tom said. Matt nods.

“Huh, just wondering, haven’t seen you all day. Just commie boy fiddling with the thermostat and the circuit breakers for no apparent reason.” Tom turns to go.

“Hey uh,” Matt calls after him.

Tom turns, hands in the back pocket of his jeans, face lax.

“Thanks for, always being so nice?” Matt is bad at this praise and thanks thing. He knows he wants to thank Tom for something but he can’t put his finger on it.

“Uh, no problem?” Tom says, face confused. Matt kind of wants to ditch the idea and just go to his room but it’s important to him that he gets this out.

“No what I meant was. Hmm. I had a thing today… and it made me think of you, and how you deal with everything so well,” Matt tried.

“Matt, I’ve got no clue what you’re on about,” Tom says flatly and he looks mildly annoyed. Matt panics a bit at the fact he’s bunging something so simple up so badly.

“Uh no, that’s not, look, I had a heat today, or something like it and I just wanted to say I know yours are messy but I realize how hard they can be on you and-,” Matt is fumbling. He can’t help that he’s fumbling.

Tom’s expression lightens like clouds pulling back, “Oh. Damn, I didn’t know you had heats, you could have asked me for help.”

“I uh… was too embarrassed, I went to Edd,” Matt says tentatively. He is nervous Tom will be hurt he didn’t trust him enough to take it to him. After all he has sat in on countless heats for him.

“Say no more, I get how it is,” Tom says face returning to its relaxed neutral position, this time with a hint of a smile to it.

“You do?”

“Oh boy do I, can’t tell you how many secret heats I had with Edd or some random because the thought of asking for help made me want to curl up and die,” Tom snorts. “So I can’t exactly fault you without being a hypocrite.”

Matt suddenly feels a bit better. A bit less vulnerable for being sensitive about the whole ordeal.

“Thanks for the thought though, I appreciate it,” Tom says, and the slight smile is a full blown genuine one for a brief instant. Wow. Tom has a really, really nice smile. It makes his eyes crinkle up at the corners and he can’t help but feel himself smiling in response.

“Thanks,” Matt utters out and he is not sure why. Tom turns around and continues his walk down the hall. Matt finds himself in his room full of pictures of himself and mirrors and the only thing on his mind is how good his housemates look when they smile. He wishes he could get a frame and a picture of that to go on the wall too.


End file.
